The Burning Bridge of Hope & Promises
by shards-of-darkness
Summary: *Recently titled Together* A fanfic on Tess's life- about her childhood, and her POV in the Legend Trilogy as she made friends and joined the Patriots. But what happens between when her life falls apart and when it slowly mends back together? What is on her mind as she watches Day fall for June, and why does she choose the rebels?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry," my father whispered as he gently nudged me out the door. I stumbled as the door slammed shut behind me. Back then, I thought it was just a simple punishment. Most of the parents in the slum sectors would usually lock their children outside when they misbehaved. But the whole time I was thinking, _what have I done wrong? _I have never snitched grains of rice or a piece of bread from the small cabinet in the kitchen, unlike my four older brothers.

I remember that the night was cold. So cold that my cheeks were frozen and red within an hour or two. I huddled into a tight ball a few feet away from my house, wearing my brothers' tattered hand me down clothes. And I waited. I waited for them to open the door. I waited for them to let me in. They never did. I didn't want to run away, not like most of the kids in the slums. Because I have nowhere to go. Because the Republic doesn't care about some nine year old stray girl.

I spent half the night, watching the door, waiting for it to open. It was midnight when my mother pulled back the curtains to blow out the lonely candle resting by the windowsill. The small flame danced before crumpling under her strong persistent breath of air.

And then she saw me, still waiting there. But she didn't give me a soft smile, or a sympathetic look. Her nose wrinkled with disgust and she pulled the curtains back over the window. I saw her shadow behind the curtains when the steady moonlight shone upon the building. I stared and stared, watching the figure of my mother standing there. After ten long minutes, she turned back and the shadow disappeared. Why wouldn't she let me in? Haven't I suffered enough?

I don't remember falling asleep. I only remember waking up to the warm sunlight. My stomach growled as I smelled the chunky oatmeal we always ate for breakfast. Right now, almost anything was appeasing.

The sound of the dirty silverware clinking against the bowls teased me. _When?_ I thought hopelessly. _When will they let me in?_ I stretched my aching muscles, sore from sleeping on the concrete floor. My fingers drummed against my left thigh as I waited.

By the late afternoon, I was beyond hungry. I was _ravenous._ And that's when I started to bang my fist against the door, over and over again. Yelling, crying, screaming. Trying to do anything that would make my parents open the door again. But they never did.

It began to rain, not the warm refreshing summer rain, but those ice cold drops that pelt your skin until it's frozen and you become numb. My hot tears mingled with the freezing raindrops.

"I'm sorry!" I scream. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm _sorry_!" I repeated those two words over and over. "I don't know what I did but I'm sorry! Please let me in!" I begged.

"Don't you love me anymore?" I cried, my fists resting at the door. No answer. But I swear I could've heard my dad faintly choking on a sob.

"Go away you brat!" My mother screamed at me through the second floor window. "Get the hell away from my house! No one wants you!"

I couldn't really describe what I was feeling. Hurt. Betrayal. Hate. Anger. Hopelessness. It was useless. I lowered my red, bloody and bruised hand from the wooden door before taking small steps away from the house. I refused to die like this.

I wandered around the Nima sector, digging into trash bins in search of food. Most of them were clean from others who salvaged the scraps. That's when I began following two other beggars in order to get food. They were a mother and a son. Carlos and Minerva. I didn't know much about them, but they handed me an occasional scrap while rummaging through trash. Just enough to pull through each long day I spent with them.

It was about a week later when I met him. A boy, about twelve, who watched me intently as I looked through the trash with Carlos and Minerva. "Hey!" he called out in a cheerful voice. Carlos and his mother immediately froze, before spinning on their heels and running down the alley.

I was too scared to move, too scared to run. "Hey, mind if I join you?" he had asked, walking closer to me. _Oh god, he's probably going to kill me or turn me in or shoot me or- _

_Shut up Tess!_ I scolded myself. _Run! _As the boy came closer, I scrambled to my feet and ran, only to trip and fall to the floor. Pain bloomed on both knees. Shoot. The boy was now rushing towards me. "Hey, are you all right?"

I jerked away from him. "Please, please," I whimpered. _Please don't hurt me. I just want to live. _

The boy frowned and asked, "Please _what?_" He sounded annoyed and impatient. But he knelt down next to me, his hand reaching out. "Stop crying. I'm not going to hurt you," he promised. I was prepared to run, but when he didn't move, I gawked at him.

"You live close by?" he asked in a softer voice. I nod, and then contradicted myself. I don't have a home- not anymore. No," I whispered.

"Can I help you get home?" he asked obliviously.

My mouth felt dry. "I don't have a home."

"You don't? Where are your parents?" I shook my head silently. I wasn't about to tell this strange boy everything, no matter how nice he's been to me for the past few minutes.

The boy paused and offered me his hand. "Come on," he said. "You don't want to have two infected knees. I'll help you clean them up and then you can be on your way again. You can have some of my food too. Pretty good deal, right?"

I looked into his sincere blue eyes. _He wouldn't hurt me, _I thought to myself. But all this was too good to be true. "Okay," I said softly and put my scraped red hand in his warm, callous one.

He led me to an abandoned alley that had a torn sofa and a couple of dirty, broken chairs. After treating my knees, he used a shirt and lay down on the floor. "You can have the couch," he told me. Hesitantly, I sat down, watching the boy's shoulders rise and fall as he breathed softly.

After a while, he mumbled, "If you want to leave in the morning, just go. You don't have to wake me up or say good-bye or anything." But I didn't want to leave him. I curled up on the sofa, watching the boy fall asleep.

He seemed surprised to find me there when he woke up in the morning. He rose and tossed the shirt he had been using as a pillow over his shoulder. Without a second glance, he turned and walked away. I scampered to my feet, following his retreating figure.

I stood behind him silently as he rummaged through the trash. When he heard my light footsteps, he jumped and scowled at me, dropping whatever had been in his hands earlier. "What are you still doing here?" he growled, the kindness in his voice was nowhere to be found.

I blinked back at him. The boy sighed and turned back to pick up scraps of food and cloths. He tied them in a tight bundle and walked-no, ran- down the alley, leaving in his wake. _Follow him, _I told myself.

The third time he saw me following him, he was beyond annoyed. "Just leave me alone!" he bellowed. _You're the only person left. The only person I trust. _But I didn't say those words to him. I let my mouth close and let my wet tears drip down my cheeks. The boy's expression softened when he saw my tears, but he bit the inside of his cheek and left me, _again. _

He soon gave in once he saw that I would never leave him. So he made a small fire in the back alley and let me sit next to him.

I watched the flames flicker and grow; consuming everything the boy threw in. And I saw hope. Maybe. Maybe I could really survive. Maybe this stranger could become a friend. And so I broke the ice.

"My name is Tess," I whispered to him. The boy looked at me, a smile flickering on his face for a heartbeat. There were so many things I wanted to say, but I bit on my tongue. I'll tell him soon. Maybe when the bond between us gets stronger. Maybe.

**Tell me what you think! Please review!**

**Also who should I ship with her? I was going to do TessxPascao but Marie Lu stated that he was gay...**

**So should I still ship them or ship her with Eden, an OC, or no one at all?**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I just want to say that I am so sorry for not updating. I feel so guilty…**

**Anyways, this is just a small chapter about Tess's and Day's childhood together (It's really random). Remember to R&R!**

It didn't take long for Day to begin trusting me. That's the boy's street name. Day. "My real name is Daniel," he had told me a night after I told him my name.

Right now, I'm waiting for Day to come back. He says I'm too young to go on raids with him. As if a twelve year old boy could sneak in and out various stores with pockets full of stolen goods. But Day is a natural.

It's only then when I see Day walking down the street that I realize that I'm humming a catchy tune. Probably one of Lincoln's songs I heard while passing a restaurant. I love music- any kind, really. I guess it reminds me of how my father used to sing me lullabies when I was a child. I miss him, but I promised myself that I would never, ever go back.

"Here," Day hands me a small book. "Thought you might want something to do while I'm gone." I smile at him as he drops a bag of goods by his side and sits down next to me.

"The Song of the Mockingbird," I read the title out loud. It's an old, battered book with ripped edges but surprisingly no missing pages. My smile gets wider and wider as I flip through the pages. The first book I've ever own.

My father was the one who taught me how to read. We would sit on the porch and read off of small flyers or words on the JumboTron. But I could never read as fluently as him. I still remember that night where my mom screamed at him for even bothering to teach me. "Either way she's going to fail the damn Trial!" she had screamed and I still heard it even though my father's callous hands were protectively covering my ears.

I blink away the blurry vision. My thumb quickly flips the pages and I feel that small draft of air blowing against my face. "What's a mockingbird?" I ask Day quietly.

"It's a bird that can mimic sounds. At least, that's what my dad once told me. I don't think it's around anymore, though."

My finger runs along the thick, rough spine of the book. And then I open it to page one. My eyes drink in every word on the page, cherishing every letter that becomes words. And words that become sentences, sentences becoming paragraphs, paragraphs becoming pages, and pages becoming a book.

_A bird will fly today. It will be grayish brown with streaks of white with its head lifted regally. And it will sing. It will sing its melody. It will sing its song. It will live._

_I watched it whistle, its voice sharp and clear as it pierced the morning sky. It taunts me- how its voice can be easily heard but mine isn't. How it can bathe in the light yet I am engulfed in the shadows. It is the constant reminder of how I am living, but I am not __**alive**__. _

_I wish I was free. _

A shiver runs down my back and goose bumps prickle my skin as I read the haunting words. I take a sharp breath, and look up from the book. And then I finally realize Day was looking at me the entire time. A smile dances on his face. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing," he says quickly. "It's just…you look so _absorbed_ when you read. Like nothing else matters in the moment. You remind me of my brother Eden when we give him something to fix." I feel a small blush kindling on my cheeks and tinting my ears.

I shut the book, my hand pressing against the curve of the hard cover until I feel it leaving a mark on my palm. I give him a smile that tells him that I want to hear more of his brother.

The rare, genuine smile on his face curves upwards. "Eden's five years younger than me and yet he is the smartest one of us. I…I miss him."

"But can't you just drop by and see him? We could-"

"No," says Day before I can finish my sentence.

I frown slightly. "Why not?"

He sighs. "There's something I haven't told you," he says in a low voice. Day looks over his shoulder to see if anyone is around but the street is empty. "I'm not supposed to be alive. Everyone thinks I'm dead. Except my brother John."

My eyes grow wide and I manage to utter out a quiet, "what?"

"I failed my Trial," Day admits. "And the Republic shipped me off to some lab but I escaped. That's where I got this," he points at the ripple in his eye. "And this," he says, tapping his bad knee.

"I'm sorry," I say softly.

Day cracks a smile. "What are you sorry for? The Republic did this to me. Not you."

We sit in silence for a few minutes until Day asks, "Do you want to play Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

I stare blankly at him. "I don't know how."

His mouth drops. "How?"

My eyes shift back down to my hands, feeling embarrassed. "No one ever taught me. Like I said, I never had a friend before I met you."

Day regains his composure. "Well, you can't wander these streets without knowing how," he says jokingly. And then he becomes serious for a moment, "Life is all about chances and the unexpected."

"Anyways, I'll teach you," says Day, regaining his upbeat manner. He holds up a clenched fist. "This is rock."

"Paper," he says, holding up an open hand. "And scissors," he holds up two fingers. "On the count of three, we each do a gesture and see who wins. Paper beats rock, rock beats scissor, and scissors beat paper. If we get the same one, it's a tie." I set the book down on my lap.

The question tumbles out of my mouth. "How does paper beat rock?"

Day shrugs. "I don't know. It's just a rule so that every gesture is equal."

"Rock, paper, scissor, shoot!" we say in unison. I hold a fist, while Day has an open hand. He covers my fist with his hand and grins. "I win," he says, giving me that smirk.

"Best out of five!" I insist. We keep playing even after the sun goes down, and I have to admit, this has to be one of my best days I've had in a while. I just hope I can hold onto this memory.

**So yeah, pretty short chapter and stuff. Super random, it just popped into my head this morning. 'The Song of the Mockingbird' is a fake story that I wrote on the spot. I was rereading TFIOS for like the eleventh time and I thought maybe Tess should have this book she loves, just like Hazel has a thing for quoting stuff from An Imperial Affliction. In other words, I just wanted something that would be one of the sources that influences Tess's future actions and thoughts. So if you are still confused, feel free to ask me. The italicized words are from the Song of the Mockingbird.  
><strong>

** I remember that Legend mentioned that Tess was great at rock paper scissors so I thought that maybe she never learned until Day taught her so that's the other pretty random chapter thing… Okay, enough of me rambling. Now the important stuff:  
><strong>

**I probably won't be doing any more about their childhood unless I get a good idea. So the next chapter will most likely go straight to the beginning of Legend. **

**Also, I am trying to have a schedule for updating. (So that you guys know when it's posted and that it gives me a deadline). Right now, I'm thinking about updating a chapter ****every Sunday**** (unless I have too much school stuff or when it's exam week). I might update earlier, depending on how many reviews I get.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I know I said that I wouldn't do another chapter on their childhood….but yeah…I got two guest reviews asking me to do a chapter on Tess fixing Day up and her thoughts on Day's relationships so here it is!**

**(Day is 14 and Tess is 12)**

I'm flipping through my book, trying to keep myself occupied but I can't. I've read this book at least fifteen times, practically memorizing it by heart.

Day is going to come back from 'gathering supplies' in an hour or two. He says that excuse every day this week, but I already know he's lying.

After the second time he lied to me, I followed him. Day met with a girl at a gem sector. I swear, he's probably made out with any girl in the range of 13-17. I watched him kiss that fifteen year old girl with short brown hair on the lips and let her drag him inside the basement of some school.

I'm sure he's there at that same basement, making out with the same girl. The very thought of it makes me sick. Every week, he seems to have a new girlfriend-no, a random face- to kiss.

Ever since he realized that almost any girl would be crazy to _not_ want to kiss him, he's been flirting with every girl he meets on the streets. I just wish he'd pay more attention to _me. _I _miss_ those days where we'd play rock paper scissors to pass time. I _miss_ those days where he used to tell me happy stories in the firelight at an empty alley. I _miss_ how Day used to bring me books and watch me as I eagerly absorbed the contents.

I sigh and wait some more. But when it becomes dark and he still hasn't returned, I begin to get worried. _What if the soldiers caught him? What if he's hurt? What if-_

_Stop thinking like that! _I scold myself and I realize that I've been biting my nails. I lower my hand from my mouth, struggling to break the bad habit. This is Day we're talking about. I know he can take care of himself. But that doesn't stop me from worrying.

I'm ready to run to that basement where Day always goes to, but I stop myself. "Stay where you are," Day once told me. "I just need you to be safe." I don't know what to do- should I defy Day's orders to save him, or stay here and worry out of my mind?

"Hey cousin," he says weakly, his voice filled with pain. I spin around and find Day limping towards me, his shirt drenched in dark crimson blood. I gasp. "What happened?"

"It's nothing," he brushes off my concern. "Some guy just tried to cut me."

"Well, it looks like he succeeded," I shoot back. I grab my medical supplies from under the broken, abandoned bench. "You don't have to waste it," he protests.

"It's not wasting," I say as I pull off his shirt and begin wiping the blood away from the long cut. It's not as deep as I thought, but it runs from his left collarbone to his right hip. I wince at his pain.

I remember how blood used to scare me. How it would drop out and splatter on the ground, the shade so red, that I couldn't bear to look at it. I'm not scared of it anymore- I can't afford to be.

I squeeze out antibiotic ointment from the small tube Day had stolen from a clinic a few months ago. The white paste feels cold and gooey on my fingertips. I screw the cap back on before gently applying it on Day's diagonal cut. My fingers graze against his hard chest and I'm about to pull back when Day grabs my hand.

"Thanks for looking out for me, cousin," he whispers and he gives my hand a small squeeze before letting go.

"Always," I whisper back. Day smiles back.

"So, what really happened?" I ask. "And I want details."

Distracted by something else, he says, "Me and Caroline were kissing…" he realizes the words that tumbled out of his mouth and turns faintly red. He clears his throat. "Turns out she already had a boyfriend and he was pissed when he saw us together. I should've known better."

"So you weren't looking for supplies," I tease him.

"Actually, I was." He pulls out something from his pocket. "For you," he says and offers it to me.

"You got me another book!" I exclaim, an infectious grin spreading across my face.

"Well, I felt guilty how I kept leaving you so I got you something to make up for it."

The cover reads, Evangeline by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow. I flip through it, seeing the text centered, poetry format. Impulsively, I kiss Day on the cheek.

He smiles and ruffles my hair, and we read together in the bright moonlight.

**Hope you guys liked it! ****:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a reminder: I will not be rewriting every single chapter to Tess's view (cause I really don't want to write about the parts that don't really concern her and stuff). So I'll just be picking several parts and express Tess's viewpoint. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend Trilogy or its characters. I have also used a quote from ****the Infinite Sea by Rick Yancey**** , which I obviously do not own either. **

**One year later**

We wait in the shadows, silently watching the soldiers march around in the Lake Sector for plague victims. I can practically sense Day's anxiousness and fear. I don't have to ask to know what's bothering him. It's too obvious, really. He's scared that one of his family members has the plague.

He leans forward on the ledge, trying to catch the voices of the soldiers that entered his home. I wrap a steady hand around his arm. To let him know everything's okay. To let him know that he still has me.

I can see the silence is slowly killing Day from the inside. He's biting his lip. "No news is good news, right?" I ask, trying to ease the mood.

"Very funny," he shoots back sullenly. He goes on staring at the house, waiting for the soldiers to come back out. _What's taking so long? _I wonder to myself. It would only take a few minutes for them to check the three's blood and yet they've been inside for what seems like hours. Day glances at me worriedly after an eternity of staring at his home.

I shrug. "Maybe their reader's broken," I suggest. _Please calm down Day. _

We wait a little longer. "Something's wrong," he whispers. He sounds like a child that's afraid of the dark.

"You don't know that," I assure him, but we both know the cold and dark truth.

"Yes I do. What could possibly take this long?"

I open my mouth to say another slim possibility or some crazy theory but the door opens abruptly. The soldiers file out, expressionless, like they're dead bodies controlled by microchips. God, I need to stop reading those banned science fiction books Day gets me.

The last soldier takes out a canister and sprays an "X" on the door. And then he cuts it in have with a thick red line.

Day stands from his curled up stance. "I have to do something," he frets.

"Day, calm down. We still have time."

"You don't understand! You don't even _have _a family to care about!" My eyes widen with hurt as they fill with tears. _I will not cry. I will not cry._

"I'm sorry," Day stutters and reaches to touch my shoulder.

I blink away tears and force myself into an expressionless face. "You're right," I say. "I don't have a family. But that doesn't mean I don't care about yours."

"I'm sorry," he repeats, pulling me into a hug.

* * *

><p>The next day, I wake up early and take the Notes I was saving up for a book and head towards a butcher shop. An old, gray haired woman comes to the back door when I knock. "What do you want, child?" she asks with her hoarse voice. "We're not open yet." Her eyes are so black, they seem like they're boring into my forehead.<p>

"I just wanted to ask if you had any pig blood left. I'll pay you." The woman steps back inside, and returns with a fresh bucket of blood and lips curled with disgust. _Does she think I'm going to drink it or something? _

"Thank you," I say politely and hand her five Notes. The woman's wrinkled palm closes tightly over the money.

"Don't come back here again," she orders. "We don't need street brats lining up here for blood."

I just shoot her a look and walk away, carrying the bucket of blood. "Tess! Where have you been?" Day demands. "I thought a soldier took you or something!" His eyes are filled with genuine worry.

"Well, I got you something for your disguise!" I say, presenting the bucket. Day's face is a mixture of delight and a little disgust. He thanks me and takes it, beginning to smear it over his limbs and stomach. He smells like rusted copper. He then takes a black can and sprays his white blond hair until its dark as midnight.

"How do I look?" he asks, turning his attention at me.

"Like you came back from the dead," I remark, looking at the blood and the dark circles under his eyes.

He smirks. "Good." Then his expression changes to that brotherly look of his. "We're going to meet at Union Square, okay? Wait for me."

I frown. "Why can't I come?"

"Because two trespassers are easier to catch than one," he says. I roll my eyes at that. He's probably said that same line about a hundred times. "See you in a few hours." He ducks off towards the hospital.

I watch him go before turning back and walking for the station. I slip through the crowd and blend in, since it's in the slums. I sit on the bench, regretful that I didn't bring a book. I should stop reading, since my eyesight has gotten worse, but I can't seem to stop.

I swing my legs back and forth like a child as I wait for the day to become dark. "Tess?" Someone asks me from behind. I jump from surprise. I haven't heard that voice in _years. _The last time I heard it was when he taught me how to play chess.

"Uncle Ezra?" I ask.

He breaks into a grin. His teeth are white against the brown scruffy beard. "So it _is _you! I haven't seen you around lately! How's your family?"

I blink at him. "I haven't heard from them in three years," I say.

"You ran away?" he asks, his bushy eyebrows knitting together.

"No, they kicked me out," I correct him.

"Micheal would never do that!" my uncle protests, referring to my father.

"It was mostly my mom."

Uncle Ezra mutters under his breath but I can hear him perfectly. "I'll teach that hag a lesson," he said. He sits down next to me. "So what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for a friend," I reply.

He nods and smiles softly, thinking of something else. "Remember when I used to throw you up in the air and catch you before you fell? You used to love flying." _I do remember. And I did love to fly. I still do. _

I just smile at him. I can't let those words tumble out. I can't cause a river of feelings to flow out.

Suddenly the soldiers stationed here are rushing towards the hospital. I can hear faint gunshots and alarms blaring. _Why did you have to be so suicidal, Day? _I see his figure running in the tunnel. I stand from the bench.

"What is it?" Uncle Ezra asks, concerned. I don't answer. My feet take off towards Day. God, is he limping? I run faster. My uncle follows me.

"Daniel!" I shout, trying to not give away his identity. Day's unconscious. I try to move him but he's so heavy. Uncle Ezra easily slings his body over his broad shoulder. "We can take him to my place," he offers.

"Okay," I whisper quietly.

* * *

><p>I stop by Day's house to drop off some stuff Day stole. I knock. John opens the door, nervously looking over his shoulder to see if anyone's watching. "Hey Tess," he says softly.<p>

"Here." I hand him the gift bundle, along with the remaining suppressants. "Who has the plague?" I whisper.

"Eden," he whispers back. "The rest of us are fine, for now. And Eden's going to be okay for a few more weeks. By the way, do you think you have any more clothes that my mother can wear? We're running out."

"I'll talk to Day about it. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Tell Day he's the stupidest, most suicidal, and best brother anyone could have. And next time, tell me before you let him break into a hospital."

"Okay," I say. John closes the door and I jog back to Ezra's house.

He greets me. And I notice that he has set up a chessboard on the kitchen table. "Wanna play?"

"Yeah," my eyes light up. When was the last time I've seen these? I remember me as a seven year old, playing with my uncle in the firelight. I've missed that beautiful wooden board. I've missed those gleaming ivory pieces on the chessboard. The stern king. The haughty queen. The noble knight. The pious bishop. And the game itself, the way each piece contributed its individual power to the whole. It was simple. It was complex. It was savage; it was elegant. It was a dance; it was a war. It was finite and eternal. It was life. **(A/N: This is the quote I used and I cannot take credit for it.)**

The rain drums against the window. I make the first move. I slide the pawn forward- the battle has begun.

He has me in check. I search for possibilities of escape. But there are none. My uncle smiles. "Life is a game, Tess. You can win or lose." He moves his knight in an L shape and kills my king.

I stare at the board. The king is dead. The king is dead. But why can I not keep playing? I still have pawns, my queen, and a bishop. Except I have lost the game. And I don't know why.

**Please review! I may or may not be able to update the next chapter on Sunday because I have three projects and an essay that are due next week. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I posted this chapter a few hour later than usual, so I'm sorry if I kept you guys waiting… I posted the second chapter of my other story Guardian, so if you're a fan of John Wing, please check that out!**

**Just to clarify, for the rest of the story, I'll be using bold italicized text to show that the words are quotes from the Song of the Mockingbird. **

Day should wake up any moment right now. My uncle is out getting groceries. I pause and close my eyes, remember the conversation I had with Ezra only a few minutes before he left.

"Pretend you don't know me," I had pleaded.

"Why?" he asked, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"Please. I don't want him to know."

"Know what?" _About my past. I don't want him to know about my family, of my happy memories. I never want to share them. I want them to be mine- forever. __**Keep your secrets close. Give small bits of them to the people around you, and only the one that you love most will know you best.**_ That's what the Song of the Mockingbird taught me.

"Everything," I responded. Ezra still seemed confused. But he gave me a slight nod as he grabbed his coat and left. Day's tossing and turning in my cousin Alec's bed. Alec died years ago. He was only eighteen, a new cadet at the warfront when he got the plague. My uncle never got to see his son's body due to health regulations.

There's a photo hanging on the blue and yellow wall. It's Alec from when he was ten or eleven, holding a small baby. And I realize that that the baby is me. _Will Day be able to piece everything together with that?_

Before I can move to take it down, Day eyes suddenly fly open. He looks around the room, searching for something familiar, until his eyes land on me. Sweat beads on his temples. "Can you hear me?" I ask.

"Not so loud, cousin," he murmurs, clutching his head with obvious pain. He must be having one of his colossal headaches. Words die on my lips. Day closes his eyes, maintaining his breathing, waiting for the headache to numb and fade. "Where am I? Are you all right?" he asks after a few minutes.

I smile softly. "Am _I _all right? You've been knocked out for two days. How are _you _feeling?"

"Fantastic," he says sarcastically, wincing in his pain.

"You pulled a close one there-closest one yet. If I hadn't found someone to take us in, I don't think you would've made it." Day blinks and memories of the night before the last seem to flash in his mind. He quickly sits up, his hand flying to his neck. Panic flickers in his eyes.

"Easy, there," I try to calm him.

The words rush out of his mouth. "Is my family okay? Did some of the medicine survive the fall?"

"Some of it," I help Day lean back down. "I guess suppressants are better than nothing. I've dropped it off at your mother's home already, along with your gift bundle. I went through the back and handed them all off to John. He says to tell you thanks."

"You didn't tell John what happened, did you?"

'You think I can keep that from him? Everyone's heard about the break-in at the hospital by now, and John knows you're hurt. He's pretty angry about it," I reply.

"Did he say who's sick? Is it Eden? Mom?"

How will he take the news? I bite my lip and inhale a breath. "It's Eden." The words tumble out, one after the other, sentence after sentence, about his family's condition. When I finally finish, Day asks, "Whose house are we in?"

I feel myself paling as I try to pull together a convincing lie. The door suddenly close and my uncle walks into the room, his clothes somewhat soaked with rain. "You're awake," Ezra says. "That's good." He's doing just as he promised. Pretending not to know me. "Girl," he address me, "do you think he can leave by tomorrow night?"

"We'll be on our way." I look away from Ezra and grab some medicine and bandages for Day. "Thank you again, sir, for letting us stay here." The air is awkward. Ezra drops his sad gaze and nods slightly as he pulls out two cans of chili and some bread from his grocery bags before wandering off into the kitchen.

"Why's he helping us?" As always, Day's voice is laced with distrust whenever a stranger does him a favor. You can't trust too many people these days.

I tie off the bandage and look up. "Don't be so suspicious. He had a one who worked at the warfront. He died of the plague a few years ago." I'm telling the truth, at least half of it. It's only a matter of time that Day will realize I closely resemble Alec in the photo. We have the same eyes and the shy bow of our heads. Day mutters a few more sentences, almost slurred from his drowsiness. It doesn't take long for him to fall back into slumber.

I watch his face smooth out of worry before I get up and take my bowl of chili and bread. I walk out and find Ezra staring at his fireplace. He sits in front of a prepared chessboard. He turns his head and smiles sadly. His eyes seem tired. "How about one last game before you go?"

And I whisper, "okay."

As I put him in check, he suddenly looks up from the game. "If you ever find yourself in trouble…" he swallows hard. "Just know you always have a home, okay?" He hugs me from across the table. "Make me proud," he whispers as I capture his king.

After the long game, I go back to check on Day and ended up falling asleep. I haven't realized how tired I was until my eyelids finally drooped downwards.

I hear a loud bang and footsteps. I jump from sleep and grab Day's arm. "What was that?" He puts a finger to his lips. Uncle Ezra rushes in, wearing his pajamas and a tattered robe. "You should leave now. I just heard about a man whose been looking for you." He begins to remove every trace of us ever being here.

"How do you know?"

"He's telling people that he has plague cures for someone who needs it. He says he knows you're injured. He never gave a name, but he must be talking about you."

Day sits up and jumps off the bed and lands on his good knee. "He's talking about me." I grab a few supplies. "It's a trap. We'll leave immediately." My uncle nods.

"You can get out through the back door. Straight into the hall, on your left."

"We're very grateful," Day thanks. _More than grateful,_ I think. Day grabs my hand and begins to pull me towards the door. I look back at Ezra. He gives me one last nod and raises his hand as a farewell. I mouth him a goodbye before Day pulls me out the door and into the cold, dank streets.

I see the light shining brightly in the windows. A small tear slips down my face as I wonder if I'll ever see my beloved uncle again. _Only if I survive, _I tell myself harshly and I run faster after Day.

**The next chapter will be skipping straight to the Skiz fight, because when Day looks for the plague cure and the dealer, there's no doubt that Tess will stay behind (probably reading one of her many books). Anyways, see you guys next week! **


	6. Chapter 6

I can't help but to love Skiz fights. Best way to get money _and _it keeps you entertained. The perfect game for the streets.

I've grown used to the thick crowds, and learned to squeeze into the front row. I carry the light pouch of our 1000 Notes as I listen to the swarming voices around me. Everyone seems to be chanting the same name. _"Kaede will win. Bet on Kaede," _the older gamblers whisper to one another.

I study Kaede, who stands on a pool of dried blood, probably from one of her previous opponents. She has a smirk curling on her face and she dumps a cup of ice water on her short black hair. Everything about her tells me that she's brave. Brave, strong, and powerful. And for a moment, I want nothing more than to be like her.

Kaede's dark eyes scan the crowd like a hungry predator, and I shrink back into the crowd. Her eyes land on the girl standing next to me- a lean, olive skinned girl. The crowd pushes the girl into the ring and Kaede laughs. She cracks her knuckles.

I smile triumphantly and make my bet to the burly bald man and turn to Day, who's sitting further away on the roof of a rundown warehouse. He's too far for me to see clearly with bad eyesight. I think he gave me thumbs up.

The second the fight started, Kaede lashes out and strikes the girl across the face. The girl cries out in pain and stumbles back. Dark blood streams out of her nose, staining her tattered shirt. The gaze of her desperate gray eyes bore into me. _Help me, _she seems to plead. _Help me help me help me!_ I look away from her.

Kaede circles the girl as she backs away. I can almost hear the girl's whimpers. Kaede strikes out again, slamming her fist into the girl's jaw. Her head snaps back and she falls to the floor, hitting her skull on the wet concrete. Her gray eyes blink at the blue sky and her bloody lips tremble.

Two young boys help the girl stand. She jerks away from their grip and storms off from the crowd, not before sending me an angry glare. _It's because I didn't help her. Should I have? _

I make my way to the back of the crowd to get my winnings from the bald man. He hands me 500 Notes and I stuff them into the pouch. One step closer. One step closer to saving Eden.

"Who's next?" Kaede shouts.

"Choose! Choose!" the crowd chants back.

I can't see the ring anymore- there's too many tall strangers blocking my view. I tap each one of their shoulders and push past them. "Hey, watch it!" one of the burlier men shouts.

"I'm sorr-" He shoves me into the ring before I can finish my apology. The crowd roars with amused laughter. My eyes are wide with fear as I look for an exit, for a sympathetic face in the crowd. This is how the previous girl must've felt- trapped, encased, a dying prey.

"Is that a challenge, kid?" Kaede shouts and smirks. "Ya look like fun." My heart rises to my throat, my muscles locking as I look for a way to run. _I can't run from this. I can't escape. I think I'm already dead. _My eyes meet with a girl with dark brown hair. The sunlight gives golden flecks that dance in her dark eyes. She gives me a slight nod.

"Doesn't seem like a fair fight," she calls out.

Kaede laughs, and then flushes red. "Who the hell you think ya are, talking t'me like that? Think you're better?" Kaede points at the girl.

The girl smiles and steps in the ring. _Thank you, _I tell her with my eyes as I scamper out and duck back into the crowd. The girl's hand is on her hip as she studies Kaede. I can tell she's not afraid. But she shakes her head, refusing to fight. "This is stupid," she says.

The crowd boos and Kaede shouts, "Coward! Can't even take me on, huh?"

The girl's confident smile grows bigger. "Fine, then." She steps closer. "I'd like to see you try." Fear for the girl dominates my panic. _This girl is willing to fight for me, _I think. No. I'm wrong. I think she's willing to die for me.

I look back at Day. He holds up one finger, meaning to bet on Kaede. I hesitate. Something tells me that the new girl could win without breaking a sweat. _Looks can be deceiving, _I tell myself. _Play it safe._ I cast my bet for Kaede.

Kaede circles around like a wolf. She bares her teeth and snarls before kicking at the girl. She dodges it and hits Kaede when her back is turn. She seems almost graceful while she's doing it. As if it was a dance instead of a battle.

Kaede pummels her with fists, which she easily blocks until the last one catches her jaw. She throws another punch. The girl gets to her feet and trips Kaede when she's charging like a bull. Kaede falls down flat on her back.

Kaede shouts angry and slams her fist into the girl's waist. The girl inhales a sharp breath, watching blood slip through her fingertips. Her dark mysterious eyes flash with anger and she grabs Kaede's arm and twists it. Kaede screams as her arm shatters. Her face becomes paler and whiter as the girl keeps her strong hold on the broken arm. A knife falls out of her tank top.

"Stop," Kaede chokes out in defeat. The girl lets go and she falls to the floor. "Choose! Choose! Choose!" the crowd chants at the winner.

But the girl does the most unexpected thing ever. She pushes her way out of the crowd…and she runs. "Come back here! You can't just leave like that!" the gamblers shout as they pursue her.

I look around for Day. He's standing on the roof, ready to jump. The girl is running to the warehouse, but the crowd pulls her back down. Day takes out the handy dust bomb he always keeps in his pocket and tosses at the heart of the crowd.

It explodes with white dust. The crowd screams and scatters, and I run to Day as he helps the girl up. "Come on," he says, taking the girl's hand. I run after them, leaving the screaming crowd and the air filled with dust.

**R&R!**

**I'm sort of thinking about changing the title...should I?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm guessing a lot of you might want to strangle me for not updating…. I am like a huge procrastinator when it comes to homework and studying so I didn't really have much time to write…. **

I chew on my lip as I rummage for helpful supplies. Just my luck-we've run out of ointment. The air between the three of us is unnerving as I pull out a roll of bandages. We're on a balcony of an old library with collapsed walls. Hmmm…. If I have time, I'll go see if there are any books left.

I use a piece of cloth to wipe away the drying blood as I study the Girl's wound. It feels strange to treat someone else other than myself or Day.

"What's your name?" the girl asks as I cover the torn flesh with fresh wrappings. Dark brown hair falls over one of her eyes. I smile cautiously as I look at Day from the corner of my vision. His face is devoid of emotion. "My name's Tess," I answer after a pause. I ask a few questions of my own, avoiding to ask about her identity.

"That's a nasty one, but nothing that can't heal. I'll try to find some goat milk for you in the morning. It's good for you. Until then you'll just have to spit on it. It'll help with infections." My nervousness makes me ramble.

"Thank you," the girl murmurs, leaning her head against the wall. "I'm grateful for your help."

I smile at her. "I'm grateful for yours." Everything becomes still as the night falls.

"Why did you save me?" the girl asks, breaking the silence.

Day snorts. "No goddy clue. You cost me a thousand Notes."

She's even more cautious than me or Day. The smile the girl gives him is almost fake. "You bet big, don't you? Sorry about that. She made me angry." She shifts a little. "I'm guessing Kaede was no friend of yours."

"She's a bartender form the rim of Alta and Winter. Just a recent…acquaintance."

I laugh, feeling a twinge of bitterness. "He likes to be acquainted with cute girls."_ And not me. _

Day scowls, looking pink. "Bite your tongue, cousin. Haven't you had enough brushes with death for one day?"

I raise my eyebrows at his empty threat and nod, smiling. "I'll go get us some water," I say, jumping up and grabbing the empty bucket I got from the butcher shop. I walk down the stairs. When I reach the water edge, I can't help but admire the sparkling water in the sunlight. I scoop some crystal clear water in my hands and wash my dirty face. I dab the extra water on my face with my sleeve before dunking the bucket into the water. The bucket makes a few bubbling noises as water quickly sloshes in.

I squint back at the balcony, and it's obvious that Day is comfortable with the girl. He laughs a little at something the girl says. My footsteps are quiet as I went upstairs and gently set down the bucket. Neither of them notices me.

"Tess. Is she your younger sister?" The girl is asking and I wait for Day's answer.

"Yeah, close enough." My heart begins to fall. Doesn't he know how long I've loved him? I force the tears away, thinking all this is petty before I quietly go back down and sit on the bottom steps.

My hands are clenching and unclenching. _Real mature of you,_ I think sarcastically. "Tess?" I hear Day coming down the stairs. I forcefully wipe away any remaining evidence of tears and smile.

"Yeah?" I ask feigning cheerfulness. He's oblivious, as usual.

"Can you keep the girl busy? I'm going to look for goat milk."

"Why? The wound can wait until tomorrow. It's not serious."

"The sooner we help her, the less pain she'll have to endure," he says, brushing past me and putting on his cap.

I feel another twinge of jealously. He cares enough to go risk being recognized by angry Skiz gamblers in order to help a girl who's not even close to dying.

He comes back an hour later with a small bottle, grinning. Day tosses it to me before turning back again. "Where are you going _this _time?" I shout.

Day puts a finger to his lips. "Just watch the girl, please? I need to see John." I sigh. "Fine."

"I knew I could count on you," he says before jogging south. Day has told me that so many times, that it doesn't even feeling gratifying anymore.

The girl is sleeping soundly, almost too peaceful for someone who has spent years sleeping on the streets. She's probably never traveled with a pack or another person; she has never relied on someone else. And yet she's not on guard. Things just don't add up.

Her eyelids flutter when I study her face. Quickly, I look away, but I can still see the glint of her gold flecked eyes in the darkness. _Why is she pretending to sleep?_ Gosh, this girl is getting more mysterious every second. Okay, there is _definitely _something going on. And I'm not sure I want to know.

"I know you're awake," I say loudly. The girl's eyes open hesitantly. As much as I like to interrogate her, I can't because something's bound to slip out of my mouth.

"He got you this," I murmur, holding the goat's milk.

She sits up with struggle before accepting the bottle. I prepare a new set of bandages which the girl lightly soaks with milk before I change the wrappings. "Thanks," she whispers. She stares at me for a second. "Why are you helping me? I mean, the boy blames me for losing the money you guys betted."

"Because I owe you," I blurt out.

Her eyebrows knit with confusion. "How?"

"You saved me. You could've walked away but you took my place. Why?"

The girl clicks her tongue, probably out of habit as she carefully knits an answer. "I didn't want to watch Kaede hurt anyone else." She lies back down. "I guess this is the only way to survive on the streets. We have to help one another." The girl seems to be talking more to herself than to me.

"Yeah, I guess so," I say before the girl drifts off to sleep.

**I added a few extra scenes that weren't included in the book because I feel like Marie Lu just pushes Tess aside so she can focus and Day and June. She's just like some little background character that is only pushed back in for additional plot. I kind of want Tess to be more involved with the story. Also, I dont know how they use goat milk to prevent infection (I looked it up but there was nothing on it)**

***I'll be updating within the next two or three days since I didn't update for the last two weeks. Hopefully, I'll be able to get back on schedule, but until December 18, I'm not really sure if I can update every Sunday***


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the compensatory chapter I owe everyone (since I didn't update for two weeks...) **

I wake up between midnight and dawn. The time of night when everything is pitch black and you can see the constellations of shining stars. Its celestial light makes the dim lit streets look brighter. I take a moment to linger with the constellations, recalling how I spent multiple nights with my father gazing at them.

_"You know, when you look at the stars, you're seeing history? These stars could've exploded thousands of years ago and yet we're finally seeing them after all this time?" My father said to me as I snuggled against him. He ruefully shook his head. "It's strange how long it takes for us to clearly see the past." _

The streets are quieter than usual. Both Day and the girl are sleeping. I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep as soundly as them. I scoot closer to the edge so my legs are dangling off the balcony. The Song of the Mockingbird is in my hand and I reminiscently flipped through it. Many of the pages are dog-eared where I've marked parts I love to read over and over. My eyes fall on the page after the dog-eared one.

_"Trust takes years to build, seconds to break, and forever to repair."_ How could I have ever missed that? Out of the dozens of times I reread this book, I can't recall a single time I read this phrase. Perhaps because I never had to worry about trust when I had Day.

I look up from the book and glance back at the girl. There's still too much doubt around her. The more I think and analyze, the more suspicion I get. First off, she is _way _too pretty and attractive to have been living on the streets. I mean, her skin is perfect. Besides her stab wound, she has no visible scars. The girl couldn't have failed her Trial- she's better at using a knife than Day, and she's good at analyzing small details. And second, she doesn't look too comfortable sleeping on hard floors.

I don't know what to think of her. But I'm not going to come to a conclusion just yet.

I watch the moon fading as the sun steps into the sky. Its blinding light slays the darkness and outshines the stars. It's cruel and beautiful at the same time. I almost don't notice Day waking up and sitting next to me.

The girl wakes up with a start minutes later, her eyes frantically looking around. She takes a few calming breaths before she relaxes. I rush over to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," the girl mutters back. "Much better than yesterday, though." The pain on her face proves that she's lying.

Day turns around from watching the lake. "I hope you don't mind waiting a few hours before eating. We lost the Skiz bet, so there's no money left for food right now." The girl nods with no sign of guilt.

"Tess," the girl says and I slightly flinch. "I'm going to head down to the water. I'll be back in a minute."

"You sure you can make it by yourself?"

"I'll be fine." The girl gives me a half smile. "If you see me floating unconscious out to sea, though-by all means, come and get me." The girl stands up and carefully walks down the stairs.

Day watches her with a hint of a smile on his face. "Do you trust her?" I ask him after a moment.

"I guess so," he replies.

"How? We've only known her for a day or so. She doesn't act like she's been living on the streets."

"What's it with you?" Day says sharply. "Everyone's different."

"Her looks are way too perfect. She doesn't have any scars and her hair looks conditioned."

"Some people are born more attractive than others. Like me," he says, tossing his hair behind his shoulder like a girl. I smile a little, but pissed how he brushes away the subject. He puts a hand on my upper arm. "Just give her some time," he says. "You out of all people should. I mean, you trust me, the Republic's most wanted criminal."

I sigh. "Okay." I look at the pacing girl through my nearsighted, blurry vision. Maybe she could become a close friend and an ally. Or maybe not.

* * *

><p>It's afternoon when we finally go out looking for food. I'm looking around for the best food carts to steal from. "You're nearsighted. How can you see so much of what's around you?" the girl suddenly asks.<p>

Surprised, I glance back at her. "I can tell subtle differences between colors, even though they may look a little blurry." I'm impressed she noticed. Day didn't even realize that I was nearsighted until I told him. "I can see silver Notes peeking out of that man's purse, for example," I say, jerking my head towards the man.

The girl nods. "Very clever of you."

I can't help but to blush. I've never gotten a sincere compliment from someone other than Day or Uncle Ezra. Maybe Day's right. She isn't so bad after all. The girl laughs a little. "You look adorable," she says.

"You're a perceptive one, Girl," Day says quietly. "I can see why you've survived on the streets."

She shrugs. "It' the _only _way to survive, isn't it?"

"Maybe you should be the one to help us steal some food, not me," Day suggests. "Vendors always trust a girl more, especially one like you."

"What do you mean by that?" she asks.

"You get right to the point."

The girl smiles. "As do you." Day hands her a knife and she conceals it under her sleeve. "Just go get the hot dog when the man isn't looking," he whispers.

"I've got a better idea," she replies. "Go stand over there by the wall, right where that window is." The girl points at the wall and Day jogs over there. When the man's back is turned, the girl throws her knife, skewering the hot dogs that were hanging from the man's cart. The knife gets buried into the plaster wall, only inches away from Day's face. Day's grinning as he pulls the knife out with the sausage.

"Let's go," the girl says and we run before anyone in the crowd can say something.

**The next chapter will be uploaded this sunday, but it might be shorter than usual because I don't really have much time...**

***I will be changing the title to _The Burning Bridge of Hope & Promises_* The title, "Together" just doesn't seem to fit anymore. When I wrote this story, I hadn't really thought about the relationships Tess had. I always thought it was with only Day (which is why I named it Together), but when I reread Champion and Prodigy, I realized there was something _more _that bonded Tess with Kaede, Pascao, and the other Patriots. And after thinking about all the pain and hardships Tess went through, I really needed to change the title. **

**I'll change it the next time I update so readers have a chance to take note of that.**


	9. Chapter 9

It's evening when we're walking side by side on the nearly empty streets. I'm humming a song I've heard a while ago, and it's been stuck in my head ever since.

"Elector's Waltz," the girl says, recognizing the song. "Sounds like you're a fan of Lincoln, yeah?" Day asks, smiling.

"Yeah, guess so." I look over at her and grin. I never knew we could have so much in common.

"What's your favorite song?" I ask her.

The girl thinks for a moment. "Probably 'Anthem of Victors.' The beat just goes so well with the words."

"I never heard of it," I say, feeling slightly disappointed.

"Well, I know a place where they play Lincoln nonstop. I could show you sometime."

"You guys can go ahead while I find more stuff. We can meet up an hour later back at the balcony," says Day. "Take care of Tess, okay?" he asks the girl.

"I won't let her leave my sight," the girl promises. As Day turns back and leaves, the girl takes my hand and smiles. "Come on!" she says cheerfully.

She takes me to a bar with less commotion. We stand outside, leaning against the walls, listening to Lincoln's amazing voice. I haven't heard of most of these songs, but I can still recognize the voice.

The girl sings along softly, and I break away from my trance of Lincoln's songs to listen to the girl. Her voice is melodious and sweet, with a tinge of sadness and pain. She notices me singing and stops. "I'm really out of tune, aren't I?" she asks, embarrassed.

"I liked it. You sound almost better than Lincoln." I fall silent, thinking.

"A Note for your thoughts?" she teases.

"I just keep wondering….where we'd be if things were better. If we didn't fail the Trial or get kicked out of our family. If we were born rich."

The girl bites her lip before trying to cheer me up. "Well, in either life, you'd probably be a respected doctor. All we have to do now is find a hospital training program that's smart enough to take you."

"Yeah," I say smiling wistfully. "And we could find you a record company that's willing to take in a badass singer." Neither of us is actually serious, but it's nice to daydream with someone else. Day never likes to hope for something that'll never come true.

We listen to Lincoln for a few more minutes until the girl notices the time on a nearby JumboTron. "We should head back before he gets worried."

"Yeah," I agree and we navigate through the streets in the dim light.

Day's patiently waiting for us back at the balcony. "I found a better place," he says, leading us to a nearby alley.

The girl says something while Day takes off his vest, causing him to laugh and her to blush. Day calls me over.

As usual, he has folded his vest into a pillow for me to sleep on. I lie down on the alley floor, my eyes fluttering shut as I succumb to sleep and dreams.

**It's just a short chapter to show how Tess is beginning to trust June. I personally think it'll make Tess feel even more betrayed when June turns Day in. **

**Also,**** I will not be updating next Sunday. I'm so sorry about that...**


	10. Chapter 10

**This will be skipping to when the soldiers are heading to Day's house. I'm leaving out Day's and June's first kiss since the book said Tess was asleep when it happened (I want to keep the story as accurate as possible)**

I bolt awake when I hear the wailing siren of a medic truck. I've learned to recognize which siren belongs to which type of Republic vehicle. This siren is high pitched and loud, like a mix of the screaming military vehicles on the streets and a wailing voice of an ambulance.

My first thought is about Eden's safety. "Where are they going?" I ask, glancing at Day.

"I don't know," Day murmurs with his eyebrows furrowed and face filled with worry. Across from him, the girl is wide awake and tense.

"Morning," Day says, smiling despite the sirens. Something about him changed when he speaks to the girl. His tone's lighter, more caring. The voice of a lover. I force my jealousy back down, where I bury all my thoughts and feelings.

"Your family had their door marked, didn't they?" the girl says tonelessly. My eyes widen with surprise.

"You followed me last night," Day realizes. There's no anger in his voice. Mostly confusion with a hint of awe.

The girl looks Day in the eyes. "Is that what you're saving up all that money for? A plague cure?"

"Yes," Day replies. "Why do you care?"

"You're too late," she says. Her eyes are grave. "Because today the plague patrol is coming for your family. They're taking them away."

Day pales. He stutters but manages to get out, "What do you mean? What do you mean, they're coming for my family? How do you know this?" Every air of confidence Day ever had has vanished. What's left is a terrified young boy. I've never seen this side of him.

"I did see you visit your family's quarantine zone last night, and I overheard some guards talking about today's sweep. They mentioned the house with the three-lined X. Hurry. I'm trying to help you- and I'm telling you that you have to go to them right _now._"

Day leaps up and begins running straight towards the corner of Figueroa and Watson despite his bad knee. He's nearly disappearing when I exclaim, "Come on, let's follow him!" I jump to my feet and grab the girl's hand. "He might need our help."

The girl yanks her hand out of my grasp. "No," she snaps. "You wait here. I'll follow him. Keep low and stay quiet-someone will come back for you." She darts out of the alley after Day.

"Wait!" I shout. "Please don't leave me!" The girl keeps running.

I find my feet sprinting after her. Of course, I'm a little shorter than her so I can't keep up with the girl. She disappears in the crowd. I switch directions, running in a less crowded path that leads to the back of Day's house.

I don't see the soldier until I run straight into him. "Hey!" he shouts angrily.

"Sorry," I breathe out, gasping for air. The soldier doesn't care. I see a flash of metal before I sprawl onto the ground. I feel the pain in my cheek and I taste the coppery tang of my blood.

"This is a plague scene!" he shouts, waving the pistol that he slapped me with. "Get the hell out of here you fucking street brat or I'll fill you with lead!"

The soldier doesn't give me a chance to run. He kicks me hard in the stomach. There's cruel pleasure in his eyes. My body instinctively curls up into a fetal position. The soldier kicks me one more time before everything stops moving.

For a second, I think that it's over, that I'm safe again, but when I open my eyes, I know it's the worst mistake I've ever made. The soldier grabs my neck, raising me off the floor and tightening his grip. In the distance, I hear screams, shouts, and gunshots.

My lungs beg for air. My fingers are frantically clawing at the arm that strangles me. I feel my eyes bulging, blood trickling out of the corner of my lip. _This is it,_ I say to myself. I don't want go like this. I want my last moments to be of myself except….. the real me is nothing but a scared little girl.

Black spots appear in my vision, small tiny dots that remind me of the mosquitoes in the summer. The man suddenly gasps out, his grip loosening and he drops me. Through my blurry vision, I see something silver sticking out of the soldier's chest, crimson spurting out. He lets out a guttural shriek of pain as the blade protruding from him twists. The man chokes up blood, the warm repulsive liquid dripping on my face and into my mouth. I gag as the blood mingles with the blood on my split lip.

I notice the young woman only after she pulls out the knife. He falls besides me, twitching. "Come on," the woman says impatiently. She has short black hair and a vine tattoo on her neck. Kaede holds out her hand, the one that's not in the makeshift sling for her broken arm.

She's still holding the knife that killed the man, whose blood is still splattered on my face. Her dark eyes are unreadable- it's a mix of a clash of feelings. Anger, cruelness, pity, and even some fierce pleasure of killing him.

The sirens are fading. I already know what's happened. And there's nothing I can do.

I can't take this. I can't I can't I can't. A dead man is beside me. The killer stands in front of me. The girl betrayed both me and Daniel. Over by Day's house, Eden's been taken and someone's cold body was bound to be left behind. It could even be Day.

Kaede's hand is still outstretched. "We need to go," she says more urgently. Her hand is stained with blood.

I don't take it. I scoot back as far away from her as I can before I get to my feet. I find myself running. It's the only thing I really know how to do.

"Hey!" Kaede shouts behind me. I hear her heavy footsteps and I push myself into a sprint. "I'm trying to save you!" her voice is nearly lost in the wind and the loud crowd I duck into as protection.

I will not trust anyone ever again. I will not throw my reliance around to anyone who shows the slightest pity. I will not be tricked again. I learned my mistake for a grave price, and I will not dishonor Day's memory. I will never fall again.

**Definitely not what I had expected for Tess and Kaede...it just came out that way. Sometimes I just sit in front of my computer and start writing randomly while listening to music.**

**And like always, please tell me what you guys think! Also, does anyone know around how old Kaede is? I think she's in her early twenties but I'm not so sure. And what is her ethnicity? The book mentioned she had black hair and dark eyes but I really don't know beyond that…..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry if this chapter has been updated a few hours late. There was a blackout so I had no wifi….**

**Thank you Angel for answering my questions! I have a poll on my profile about what Kaede's full name should be so please vote!**

I'm gasping for air, pressing the palm of my hand against the brick wall to steady myself. I think I lost Kaede…for now at least. I wheeze, gasping for air. I end up coughing blood, probably from when the soldier kicked me in the stomach.

I use the sleeve of my worn hoodie to wipe away the sweat on my brow. The light rain only relieves it slightly. My knees buckle and I sink to the floor with exhaustion.

Hesitantly, I lift the hem of my shirt up, just enough to see the bruise. My skin is a clash of ugly dull colors. The swelling red extends to the dark purple with edges of green. It's only then when I lose my adrenaline I feel the pain. I lean my head back against the wall of the alley, tilting my face upwards to the dark sky and gray clouds.

The rain at first was cool and refreshing, but now the air is cold and the raindrops become freezing pelts of misery. I should seek for cover, but there's nowhere I can go. I lost my home years ago, and today, I lost my only friend.

The air becomes even colder. It's raining so hard that I can't see past five feet. My fingers soon become swollen with water, and my clothes are fully drenched and clinging to my skin. I'm right back where I started. Alone, in the cold rain, my heart breaking from loss and filled with betrayal. I don't know what to do anymore.

That girl took everything away from me. I trusted her and in return, she led Day straight to soldiers. When I met Day, it was fate and luck that brought us together. I had thought the world was giving me a second chance to begin again, to start over. Day was my savior. And that girl took him away. I can't believe I actually let her win me over by singing songs that are now stupid. I close my eyes, wishing that the coldness could numb me until I couldn't feel anymore.

_Trust takes years to build, seconds to break, and forever to repair_. Those words run through my head over and over. The Song of the Mockingbird warned me- and I didn't listen. I think back to where I left my books and my stash of medical supplies. They've probably become destroyed in this storm.

"You shouldn't be in this kind of weather," says the voice I was running away from. Her short wet hair is plastered against pale cheeks. I try shifting away from her, but my big bruise makes it almost impossible.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you," says Kaede, raising her hands to show she means it. I still don't budge, my eyes lingering on the pistol that's strapped to her belt. She notices my stare and sighs, taking the gun out of her holster and tossing it onto the pavement. "It's unregistered, so it can't track your fingerprints. If you want, feel free to shoot me anytime. I probably deserve it when I was going to kill you at the Skiz fight."

My eyes are still on her while I cautiously reach for the gun. The weight of it tells me that it's fully loaded. I hold it, unsure how exactly to fire it if she happened to try something. But I already know I won't need to because of the sincere look in her eyes.

"What do you want from me?" I ask, my finger accidently slipping on the trigger and loading a bullet into place. I suddenly become tense before dropping the firearm next to me.

"I want to offer you a deal. I know a place where you can get food, a warm bed, new clothes. And I know they'll take you. As long as you help us in return."

"Who's 'us'?"

Kaede glances over her shoulder nervously before whispering, "The Patriots."

My eyes widen. "They're real?"

Kaede rolls her eyes. "Of course. We have hundreds of rebels stationed in every military city. We've got really good sponsors too," she says.

My hand inches for the gun. "Why me?"

"They want you for propaganda purposes. I mean, you've been Day's sidekick for years now."

"Why do _you_ want me to join?" I ask.

Kaede bites her lip. "Maybe it's because I feel guilty about the Skiz fight. Maybe it's because you remind me of someone I knew years ago. And maybe I just want to help." In a lower voice, she says, "I saw you and that girl listening to Lincoln at the bar I work at. I saw the way you smiled at her, like you were ready to trust her like a sister. And she betrayed you."

"I know how you feel and I know that life can be a bitch when it comes to fairness and equality. So I'm giving you a chance to start again. You will never need to look back if you don't want to," she says softly. "And we can even find a way to rescue Day before they execute him. You don't have to live alone and starve to death on the streets. Pretty good deal right?" She holds out her hand.

I wince at her last sentence, remembering how that's exactly what Day said when he found me on the streets_. The boy paused and offered me his hand. "Come on," he said. "You don't want to have two infected knees. I'll help you clean them up and then you can be on your way again. You can have some of my food too. Pretty good deal, right?"_

A tear slips down my face, but it's unnoticeable to Kaede because of the rain. _This is for Day,_ I tell myself. Day risked his life for me too many times. And I'll never be able to repay him if he's dead.

"Okay," I whisper. I take her hand, and she pulls me up from the ground. Kaede breaks into a smile. I can't help but to smile back.

_Stop it Tess, _the voice in my head scolds. _You promised that you'd never trust someone again._

_Promises were meant to be broken, _I say in my head, contradicting myself.

Kaede's still smiling, oblivious to the two-sided argument in my head. _I won't trust anyone for now, _I tell myself. _But maybe I can one day. When I begin again. _


End file.
